The Gynecologic Oncology Group was formed of cooperative members in gynecological oncology research and clinical centers for the purpose of conducting joint clinical investigations in 1970. It was funded under the auspices of the National Cancer Institute and has been in operation now for two full years of protocol study. Wayne State University was one of the original contributors to the organization of this group and continues its active participation in the joint effort at reaching a statistically solid base of data from which therapy and new approaches in diagnoses and treatment of genital malignancy can be achieved. The group has undertaken clinical trials in some 15 protocols currently in operation as well as 7 additional protocols that are being developed. The Gynecologic Oncology Group stresses the multidisciplinary approach to genital malignancies with the collaboration of radiation therapy centers, gynecological oncology centers comprising not only radiation therapists and gynecologists but also pathologists and medical oncologists. In addition a sophisticated bio-statistical center has been formed at the operations office in Roswell Park, New York, for the collection and review of all patient material.